


Last Word

by Spiralleds



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-20
Updated: 2004-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralleds/pseuds/Spiralleds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone other than Spike gets the last word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Essene (Calla)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Essene+%28Calla%29).



Held captive again. He'd taken a deep breath to reply to Harmony's blather of the minute and found himself speechless. The smell of almost her. The mildness of ivory soap and talcum powder. The crispness of slightly salted skin. He barely dared listen. Previous staccato steps had spelled out a disappointing truth. But this, this was the cadence long memorized by his unbeating heart.

A quarter turn, a quarter century. She was a sun-warmed statuette of Aphrodite. Golden, curved, and unreadable. She extended her palmed hand to him. He replied in kind, twining his fingers with hers.

"Yes, I do."


End file.
